deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/One Minute Melee - Deadpool vs Sonic the Hedgehog
TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! PRESS START! ' ' Sonic the Hedgehog is seen running through Green Hill Zone. Sonic (Thinking): Ahg, what does it take to see some action around here? Sonic suddenly notices a group of Flickys gathered around something, covering it in it's entirety. ??? : '' Get these damn Snow White lookn' animals off me.'' Suddenly all of the Flickys' bodies are replaced by a pool of blood, the object the Flickys covering being revealed, Deadpool. Deadpool notices Sonic. Deadpool: Sonic the Hedgehog?! Oh! So this is Green Hill Zone? I was looking for the Mushroom Kingdom. Sonic stares at Deadpool, horrified. Both Deadpool & Sonic covered in blood, Sonic shakes himself clean. Sonic's horrified look turns to one of anger. Sonic: Y- You killed those Flickys. Deadpool (Excited): Oh, you know it! High five! Sonic sends himself at Deadpool in a homing attack that hits Deadpool, sending him to the ground. Deadpool: Ahg, jeez man. Deadpool gets to his feet. Deadpool: Yeah, I don't think you really want to do this. I've played all the Street Fighters, I know every move. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! 60 Seconds Remaining! Deadpool pulls out his twin pistols & begins rapidly firing them at Sonic. Deadpool: Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang. Sonic moves at rapid speeds & avoids the bullets, he moves as a blur through Deadpool multiple times, striking him as he passes. Sonic prepares to strike Deadpool once more but Deadpool teleports, catching Sonic off guard, this causes his attack to throw him off balance causing him to trip forward. 50 Seconds Remaining! Deadpool teleports into the tripping Sonic's path, delivering a brutal kick into Sonic's head, launching him into the air. Deadpool teleports into the air in front of Sonic, where he begins unleashing a series punches, kicks & slices with his katanas. Deadpool finishes his assault by teleporting above Sonic & kicking him towards the ground. Sonic lands & runs away from where he anticipates Deadpool will land. As Deadpool lands Sonic runs at him curling into a ball to hit him with a Spin Dash. 40 Seconds Remaining! Sonic's attack hits Deadpool. Sonic then jumps into the air & sends a devastating kick into Deadpool's head. The attack hits Deadpool's head so hard it separates his head from the rest of his body. Deadpool's body is forced backwards but remains standing. Deadpools head falls to the ground. Deadpool: Oww, didn't Mama Hedgehog ever teach you that kicking off a man's head is rude? Sonic runs over to Deadpool's head & stops just in front of it. 30 Second Remaining! Sonic: Didn't your Mama ever teach you not to murder little animals? Deadpool: DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MAMA! Deadpool's body suddenly strikes Sonic from behind sending him flying. Deadpool's body picks up its head & reattaches it to itself. Sonic hits the ground. He then brings himself to his knees & slams his fist into the ground. Sonic: No, I won't lose. 20 Seconds Remaining! Sonic's body then begins rising as the Chaos Emeralds surround him. Deadpool begins dashing towards Sonic but just as he reaches him a massive explosion of energy consumes Sonic & sends Deadpool flying. Deadpool hits the ground & his right hand detaches from his body as the energy fades & Super Sonic is revealed. Deadpool picks up his arm as Super Sonic flies towards Deadpool at an astonishing speed. Deadpool tries to swing his arm at Super Sonic as he attacks. Super Sonic notices this & swiftly flies to Deadpool's back at a speed faster then the eye can see. 10 Second Remaining! Deadpool tries to react & swing his arm around & try to hit Super Sonic but he's too slow. Super Sonic begins striking Deadpool rapidly & brutally. Super Sonic punches Deadpool's left arm off of Deadpool's body. Super Sonic then kicks Deadpool's left leg off & then his right. Deadpool drops to the ground, his torso standing upright with only it's head still attached. Super Sonic begins to fly off, traveling around the world. He flies towards Deadpool & delivers a kick to his head that forces it to detach from his body. K.O.! Deadpool's head flies off into the distance & his torso falls to the ground. Super Sonic lands himself on the ground & transforms back to his previous form. He begins to walk off. Sonic: That'll teach him. Thanks for reading my first ever One Minute Melee. Any feedback would be very much appreciated. Category:Blog posts